


Jazz x reader

by Shadmagnud



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:26:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadmagnud/pseuds/Shadmagnud
Relationships: Jazz (Transformers)/You
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

I You were working at a music store when a handsome man comes in looking for the newest music. You then ask him what kind he would like he says " whatever is popular right now " you then take him over to the music and show him some music (m/t)

And (m/t) ( (m/t) is music type )

He picks (m/t) and you take it to the counter and he says "my name is jazz little lady" what is yours you then say "(y/n ) mister jazz " you then ask him if he is paying with credit or cash he says credit you he gives you his credit card and you swipe it and give it back he then says good bye. Soon your shift is over and you head home to your grandmas house and head upstairs to your bed, fall asleep dreaming of that handsome man and your cat thumper.


	2. Chapter 2

Jazz had been stoping at the music store a lot now and you had exchanged numbers but only talked when he comes to the music store so you decided that when he showed up at the music store again. You would invite him to your house. When you were at work the one day jazz came in and walked over to you and you decided to ask him. You tapped him on the shoulder and said " hey jazz would you like to come to my house after my shift is over at 6:30pm if you want " he then replied " sure little lady I would love to come over to your house see you at 6:30 " he then left the store.

After work was done it was 4:00 you headed home, went into the house and started making dinner you were making steak and bake stuff potatoes. When the food was done it was 5:45 pm so you decided to get dressed you went up to your room. And got a fancy Dress it was purple with sparkling lace straps You loved the dress and wore it on any special occasion. When you finished getting dressed it was 6:30. You then heard the door bell ring when you went downstairs and opened the door you saw someone you never expected to see again


	3. Chapter 3

Your mother was standing at the door holding jazz's by the ear " so this is we're you have been hiding y/n daughter "'she said " you were never my mother" and you slammed the door in her face. The door bell gets rings again and you open it only to see jazz on the ground with blue blood coming out of his nose " what did you do mother " you yelled " I hit him' he told me to leave and he is not my husband or father so I punched him" she replied " mother that is evil go home and stop drinking then maybe we will talk" you replied " very well y/n I will talk next week " she replied jazz then groaned and sat up and rubbed his nose and saw the blue blood coming out and panicked " I can explain y/n it's a blood... " no your cybertronian" you replied " yes I'm cybertronian, wait how did you know" replied jazz " because you were my target for megatron"and you knock him out and drag him to the basement and call megatron" I got the package "

Words 193


End file.
